Digimon Data Squad: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: This is my longest story, so far. I had a few writer's blocks but I hope you enjoy it. After Takato has finished with the "Hypno Zapper" he sends it to the "Data Squad" universe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers or Data Squad. If I make any mistakes please correct me. Thanks.

Note: This story takes place after the events of "Digimon Tamers: The Hypno Zapper" and 5 years after Marcus went to the Digital World and there's going to be OOC in this story.

Marcus: Age 19

Yoshi: Age 23

Miki Kurosaki: Age 24

Megumi Shirakawa: Age 23

Deep with in the Server Tree, where King Drasil used to rein, before his majesty was taken down by Marcus and Agumon and were given the responsibility to bring peace back to the Digital World, we see Marcus Damon, now 19 years old, dressed in an orange jacket, black shirt and light brown pants, sitting at a large stone table and next to him is his Digimon partner, Agumon. On the other side of the table we see the Royal Knights Craniamon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon, including Leopardmon and LordKnightmon, who had hatched from their Digi-Eggs three years ago and retained their memories before their defeat and soon learnt about the end of King Drasil and that Marcus and Agumon were now restoring the peace to the Digital World and had actually done it, it may've taken them five years to do it, but through their strength, fighting spirit and determination to never give up they had successfully completed their objective.

"So, you believe you have finally stopped all the conflict and chaos?" Leopardmon asked in a curious tone.

"You better believe it. Kurata and Drasil may've stared this mess, but we managed to clean it up." Marcus replied in his usual confident tone.

"Boss is right. We took down every trouble maker we could find and it seems everything is back to before all this chaos." Agumon added.

'King Drasil was right in trusting Lord Damon with the duty to bring peace back to the Digital World.' Craniamon thought to himself.

"Apart from the update on the Digital World why did you want to see us?" Marcus questioned curiously.

"Seeing as how you have fulfilled your responsibilities to King Drasil we have decided that you and your friends are to return to the real world." Magnamon replied.

Hearing this caused Marcus to rise from his seat and call out in a surprised and happy sounding tone. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Lord Damon. We have already sent Kudamon to the real world to inform your friends of your return." Craniamon replied.

"So, we get to go back to the real world right, boss?" Agumon asked Marcus.

"That's right, Agumon. We're going home." Marcus replied cheerfully, as he thought about how he would finally be able to see his friends and family again and wondered how much they would've changed over the past five years.

-In the Real World-

At the DATS headquarters, now turned police station, we see Richard Sampson, the chief of the police force and we find Kudamon resting around his shoulders.

"Just like old times isn't it, sir?" Kudamon asked, which made Sampson let out a small chuckle.

"Indeed it is, my friend." Sampson replied, but then asked in a serious tone. "But I know you didn't come back here just to keep my shoulders company. What's the latest on Marcus' and Agumon's progress?"

"They have accomplished their objective to bring peace back to the Digital World and should return to the real world soon, along with the others, sir." Kudamon replied.

After Kudamon said that a smile appeared across Sampson's face and he thinks to himself. 'I knew you could do it Marcus. It may've taken you five years, but still, you were able to do it. Spencer, I'm sure you'll be very proud of your boy.'

-Outside the Server Tree, a little later-

We see Marcus and Agumon making their way through a forested area of the Digital World. Heading back to an abandoned house they had found Biyomon, Falcomon, Gaomon, Kamemon, Lalamon and the black and white Pawnchessmon to tell the Digimon the good news. Once they had gathered all the Digimon they would head back to the Server Tree and the Royal Knights would open a gateway for them to return to the real world.

As the pair made their way through the Digital World, out of nowhere a golden coloured portal appeared before them and opened up, revealing a bright white light, which caused Marcus and Agumon to shield their eyes for a moment. Not knowing what was on the other side of the portal Marcus decided to go on the offensive.

"Brace yourself, Agumon!" Marcus called out, as he got into a defensive stance.

"Right, boss!" Agumon replied, as he too got into a defensive stance.

The pair were prepared to take on who or whatever was coming their way, however before they could react the portal closed and disappeared, leaving a very confused Marcus and Agumon.

"Ok. What just happened?" Marcus asked in a confused tone.

"I've got no idea, boss." Agumon replied, before he noticed on the ground were what looked like a child's toy gun and a scroll tied up with a gold coloured ribbon, where the strange portal appeared. "Hey, Boss check it out. Where did these come from?" Agumon asked curiously, as he pointed towards the scroll and the mysterious gun.

"They must've come through that weird portal or whatever it was." Marcus replied, before he thought to himself. 'But I wonder, how did they get here and where did they come from.'

-In the world of the Digimon Tamers, sometime ago-

Within Takato's bedroom, we find Takato, dressed only in his boxers, lying on his bed as Jeri, who is lying on top of Takato and is completely naked, except for a pair black cat ears on top of her head and is kissing all over Takato's neck, causing him to moan out in pleasure. As Jeri continues to please her Master, we see that lying next to Takato is his Digimon partner, Guilmon, who is locked in a passionate kiss with Turuiemon, while he fondles Turuiemon's breasts with his claws, causing the rabbit Digimon to moan in pleasure in her Master's mouth. After a moment Guilmon broke the kiss, got out of the bed and sniffed the air, picking up two familiar scents.

"Rika and Renamon are back, Takato." Guilmon told his tamer. Hearing this caused Takato to grab Jeri by the hips and rolled them around, so she was lying on her back and Takato was hovering over her. Takato then got off the bed, grabbed his pants, which were lying on the floor, reached inside his pocket and pulled out his D-Power. As he did Rika, dressed in her usual clothing entered the bedroom, alongside her was her Digimon partner, Renamon.

"Were you able to get the card I need?" Takato asked, in his mind he knew Rika wouldn't fail him.

"Of course, Master." Rika replied obediently, as she handed Takato a card with an image of MagnaAngemon's sword on it. Rika then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out two collars, one blue and the other red and handed the red collar to Renamon, who immediately placed the collar around her neck, before she went up to Guilmon and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Kazu and Kenta weren't willing to trade, so I bet all my cards that I could beat them both and that was an offer they couldn't refuse. Even though it was two against one they were still no match for me." Rika confidently announced, as she placed her collar firmly around her neck.

"Excellent work, My Digimon Queen." Takato said, before he wrapped his arms around Rika and passionately kissed her, in which she returned the kiss. After a minute of tasting each other's tongues and sampling saliva Takato and Rika broke from their kiss and turned his attention toward Guilmon and Renamon, who were still making out.

"You ready, boy?" Takato asked Guilmon, who stopped kissing Renamon and replied in his usual cheerful tone.

"You bet, Takato."

"Alright then. Digi-Modify!" Takato called out, as he slid the card through his D-Power. "MagnaAngemon's Excalibur activate!"

After Takato had finished swiping the card through his Digivice a flash of light appeared around Guilmon and after the light faded a golden coloured bracelet-like device was fastened to Guilmon's right arm and a long purple blade had emerged from the wristlet.

"Gate Of Destiny!" Guilmon called out, before he swung the blade in a clockwise motion and before him appeared a golden portal, which opened up to reveal a bright white light. Takato then went over to a nearby nightstand, opened the draw and pulled out the Hypno Zapper and the scroll, now tied up with a gold coloured ribbon. Takato then made his way up to the Gate Of Destiny and threw both items into portal and after he did that the portal closed and disappeared, sending the Hypno Zapper and scroll to another reality. Takato smiled, as he knew the items would end up in the hands of a hero, like him, Davis and the mysterious 'friend' who owned the Hypno gun before him. Now that that was done Takato went back to the bed, lay down and grabbed Jeri's body, so that she was snuggled up on the left side of Takato's body, before she began kissing his chest.

"Rika, Why don't you make yourself more comfortable and join us?" Takato asked, in a somewhat commanding tone.

"As you wish, Master." Rika replied in a warm submissive tone, before she took off her shirt, revealing her blue bikini top, followed by her pants, showing she was wearing a pair of blue panties. Rika then made her way onto the bed, went up to Takato's right side and engaged Takato and Jeri in a three-way passionate kiss, while Guilmon headed to his own room, along with Renamon and Turuiemon for their own 'private time.'

-Back with Marcus and Agumon-

While Agumon picked up and examined the strange toy blaster, which he had no idea what it was, Marcus went over to the scroll, untied the ribbon, went over to Agumon and bent down, so Agumon could also read the message. Which said.

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

Marcus and Agumon then noticed there was more writing; only it was written differently than what they had already read. Which says:

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

Lastly, at the bottom of the note there was a final message, written in someone else's handwriting. Which said:

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

After Marcus and Agumon had finished reading the messages Agumon asked Marcus in a curious tone. "So, Boss do you think this thing can actually hypnotize someone?"

"I'm not too sure, Agumon." Marcus replied, as he retied the ribbon around the scroll and placed it in his right jacket pocket. "After we return to the real world maybe we can see if Thomas can figure out if that thing actually works or not."

"Maybe we can figure out how this thing works out on our own." Agumon said, as he began turning the dials on the Hypno Zapper, seeing if anything would happen, as he did letters and symbols came onto the screen in a language that Agumon didn't understand, which confused the reptile Digimon, until he came across an image of a blank eyed person, however before Agumon could do anymore, Marcus interrupted his examination.

"Agumon, be careful with that thing!" Marcus warned, causing Agumon to stop his actions. "We don't know how that thing works and you might break it if you're not careful. You'd better give it to me, just in case."

"Ok, Boss." Agumon replied as he made his way toward Marcus, but before he was able to hand Marcus the Hypno Zapper Agumon didn't notice there was a small fissure in the ground in front of him and got his left foot caught in it, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground and as he fell Agumon accidently pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Marcus and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away once the wave hit him his eyes went blank along with his expression.

"Ouch, that hurt." Agumon whined, as he picked himself up and rubbed his stomach. After a moment Agumon's stomach felt better and he went up to Marcus, this time making sure not to trip on anymore hazards. "Alright, Boss here you go." Agumon said as held out the Hypno Zapper, expecting Marcus to take it, instead Marcus just stood in place like a statue.

"Hey, Boss are you alright?" Agumon asked, however Marcus didn't respond. "Boss? Boss, can you hear me?" Agumon asked in a slightly concerned tone, however Marcus still didn't respond, this started Agumon to worry.

"C'mon, Boss snap out of it!" Agumon pleaded, as he grabbed Marcus by his jacket and shook him a little, but Marcus remained in his trance-like state.

By now Agumon was really freaking out and didn't know how he could get his friend back to normal, but then he remembered he was still holding onto the very same item that caused this problem.

'If this thing can hypnotize someone maybe it can un-hypnotize them too.' Agumon thought to himself, as he began turning the dials again, hoping to find a function to free Marcus from the effect of the Hypno Zapper, but it wasn't easy, due to the unusual language and symbols on the screen.

After several more turns Agumon aimed the hypno ray at Marcus, hoping to return his partner and best friend back to normal, however what Agumon doesn't know is that the letters on the screen are in a language known as Al Bhed and translated, it means 'Master Maker Program.'

'Sure hope this works.' Agumon thought, before he fired another multi-coloured wave at Marcus and after a moment, Marcus' eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal.

"Are you alright, Boss?" Agumon asked in a very concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Marcus replied, sounding somewhat confused as to why Agumon would ask him that.

'Doesn't Boss remember being hypnotized?' Agumon questioned himself, but before Agumon could ask, Marcus interrupted him.

"Now, Agumon you'd better let me hold onto that, just in case."

"Whatever you say, Boss." Agumon replied, as he gave the Hypno Zapper to Marcus, not wanting to accidently hypnotize his best friend again. Marcus then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Agumon, which surprised and confused the reptile Digimon.

"Boss, what are you..." However, Agumon was unable to finish his sentence, as Marcus fires a multi-coloured wave at Agumon, causing his eyes to swirl and 'change colours' before returning to normal.

"How do you feel, Agumon?" Marcus asked curiously, as he placed the Hypno Zapper in his right jacket pocket.

"I feel fine, boss, just like you." Agumon replied slyly, before he and Marcus continued their way back to the other Digimon. As they made their way through the forest, small sly smiles appeared on each of their faces.

-Back in the Real World -

We find none other than Yoshino 'Yoshi' Fujieda, in her apartment. Seeing as how it was Saturday, that meant she didn't have patrol duty that day and could stay home and do whatever she wanted, which was mainly lying on the couch and watching TV. As Yoshi continued to search through channels to see if anything she liked was on, there was a knock at the door and she went over to answer it.

"Who is it?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey, Yoshi. It's Megumi and Miki." A familiar female voice replied behind the door. Recognising the voice, Yoshi opened the door and standing outside the doorway was Megumi and Miki, who both looked quite happy.

"You've gotta come down to the station with us. Something big is happening." Miki told Yoshi, sounding quite excited.

Yoshi let out a small sigh. "If Koyuki has gotten into trouble again. I swear..."

However, before Yoshi could tear into Koyuki some more Megumi interrupted her. "No. This is good news. It's Marcus. He's coming back." Megumi replied, hearing this caused Yoshi's eye to widen.

"Are you serious?" Yoshi questioned.

"I sure am. Chief Sampson told us himself. Marcus and our Digimon are coming back." Megumi said cheerfully.

"Well, what are we doing just standing here?" Yoshi asked, as she left her apartment suite and locked the door behind her. "Let's go."

As Megumi, Miki and Yoshi left the apartment and made their way to the police station Megumi and Miki thought about how wonderful it would be to be reunited with their Pawnchessmon, while Yoshi thought about Lalamon.

'It will be great seeing you again Lalamon.' Yoshi thought happily. 'And Marcus. I wonder how much you've changed.' Yoshi thought, as a small blush appeared across her face. The reason she was blushing was because during the time she spent with Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon partners, mainly when they were fighting against Belphemon and King Drasil she began to develop feelings for him. Even though he was younger than her and at times he would act without thinking first and could be quite stubborn, Yoshi could see that Marcus was a good person, despite his faults. In her mind Marcus was kind, brave, strong and determined to never give up, even when things looked their worst and it was those qualities of him that made her fall for him and wondered how Marcus felt about her, what she didn't know was that soon she would learn how Marcus truly felt about her.

-Inside the police station-

Within a large room, filled with high-tech machinery, we see Chief Sampson, Homer Yushima, Keenan, Megumi, Miki, Thomas and Yoshi all standing around the teleporter, that they used to send Marcus and the other Digimon to the Digital World five years ago, waiting for their Digimon partners and Marcus to return.

"How long until Falcomon, Marcus and the others come back?" Keenan asked curiously.

Kudamon, who was still wrapped around Sampson's shoulders, replied. "It shouldn't take too long. However, the Royal Knights can only keep the gateway open for brief periods of time, so it's most likely they'll arrive in groups of three." After Kudamon had finished his sentence, a flash of light came from the teleporter and Falcomon, Gaomon and Kamemon stepped out of the chamber, each going over to their respective partners.

With Keenan and Falcomon, they were both filled with joy to see each other again and embraced each other in a hug, Falcomon was surprised at how much Keenan had grew and changed, but that's to be expected being separated for five years.

Meanwhile, with Gaomon, we see him staring up at Thomas and smiling. "It's good to see you again, sir." Gaomon said, as he held out his right arm, expecting Thomas to shake hands with him, however Gaomon was surprised when Thomas, smiled back, bent down and hugged him. Gaomon was surprised at first, but after a moment Gaomon returned the embrace. "It's good to see you again too." Thomas said.

Lastly, with Homer and Kamemon, we see the pair has already reconnected and are now making their way towards the exit. "Come, Kamemon. We have a lot of catching up to do." Homer said, as he made his way toward the exit, shortly followed by Kamemon.

"You're not staying to see the others?" Sampson questioned.

"As much as I'd love to, Sampson. I'm afraid I have other arrangements." Homer replied.

After Homer and Kamemon left the room another flash of light came from the teleporter and this time Lalamon and the black and white PawnChessmon appeared from within the chamber, who were greeted with the same amount of affection shown by their respective human partners.

"I missed you, Yoshi." Lalamon said happily, as Yoshi hugged her.

"I missed you too, Lalamon." Yoshi replied softly, with the same amount of happiness in her voice. After Yoshi broke from their hug, she, along with the other Digimon and human partners waited for the teleporter to send the final group, and after a brief moment of waiting a final flash of light came from the teleporter and now we see Agumon, Biyomon and Marcus enter the room.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Marcus asked in a humourous tone.

When Yoshi got a good look at Marcus she noticed the changes in Marcus' body.

'Wow, Marcus has really changed.' Yoshi thought, as she noticed Marcus was now taller, muscular and she had to admit he was quite handsome. Without thinking, Yoshi ran up to Marcus and wrapped her arms around his neck, while snuggling her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of her body against his. But, shortly after Yoshi regained her senses, she realised what she was doing and quickly backed away from Marcus, with a small blush on her face.

"I'm Sorry Marcus." Yoshi apologised, sounding slightly embarrassed. "It's just... I missed you."

"No, that's alright. I missed you too." Marcus replied, as he blushed a little bit himself.

"In fact, I missed all of you." Marcus added, as looked around the room to see his old friends and saw how much they had changed. As he looked around the room he noticed there were several important people in his life who were missing.

"Hey Commander, where are my parents and my sister?" Marcus asked curiously, expecting to see them there for his return.

"First off Marcus, it's now Chief Sampson and I have already informed them of your return and they are expecting to see you when you go home." Sampson replied.

"Alright then. If there's nothing else you want to bring up. I'll see you guys later." Marcus said, as he ran out of the station to see his family.

"Hey, Boss wait up!" Agumon called out, as he and Biyomon ran after him.

-At the Damon household, some time later-

Within the kitchen, we find Sarah and Kristy Damon, preparing diner for Marcus' return, while Spencer Damon is setting the cups, cutlery, bowls and plates cutlery at the dining room table. As Sarah and Kristy made the final preparations on the meal, they all heard the sound of the front door being unlocked, then the door opens up and stepping inside was Marcus, Agumon and Biyomon.

"Marcus!" Kristy called out, before she wrapped her arms around Marcus, happy to see her brother again. "Look at how big you've gotten." Kristy commented.

"You're one to talk." Marcus replied, in a joking tone, as he hugged his sister back.

As Kristy continued to hug Marcus, Sarah walked up to Marcus and Kristy placed her arms around both her children, embracing them both, before she said softly, as a tear ran down her left eye. "Oh, Marcus we missed you. I'm so glad you're back."

While Kristy and Sarah continued to embrace their son/brother, Spencer walked up to Marcus and told him. "Marcus, you were able to achieve something that Bancholeomon and I failed to do." It was then Spencer wrapped his arms around Marcus, joining in the hug, before saying. "I'm proud of you, son."

As Marcus and his family continued to embrace each other, Agumon and Biyomon just stood where they were and continued to watch the display of family affection, feeling left out and a little bit saddened, however Marcus interrupted their thoughts.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Marcus asked.

"What do you mean, Boss?" Agumon questioned, both Agumon and Biyomon were confused at what Marcus meant.

"You guys are apart of this family too, Even if you are Digimon." Agumon and Biyomon's faces lit up hearing this and went up to the Marcus, Kristy, Sarah and Spencer and joined in the hug, enjoying the acceptance of having a family and the feeling of embrace. After the Digimon and Damons broke apart from the hug they all went to the kitchen and sat down for dinner and as they ate Marcus and Agumon told stories about the Digimon and the fights they had encountered. All was going well, until, near the end of diner Marcus and Agumon had noticed there was only one fried egg left and began to fight over who could have it, however Sarah was prepared for this and had made a second batch, just for them. After dinner it was now past 8:00 PM and while Biyomon, Kristy, Sarah and Spencer made their way to the lounge room to watch television, Marcus and Agumon headed toward the front door and were about to leave when Kristy noticed this and asked curiously. "Marcus, where are you going?"

"I was just planning on going to a friend's place for the night. There's something important I need to discuss with them." Marcus replied, as he opened the door and as he did he noticed a solemn expression on her face. Marcus then asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just we haven't seen you for five years and I... I don't want you to leave." Kristy said sadly, as she lowered her head and was about to cry, but before she could shed a tear, she felt Marcus place his right hand gently on her shoulder, Kristy then lifted her head up to see Marcus, with a sincere smile on his face.

"Don't worry Kristy. I'll only be gone for tonight and when I return tomorrow, we will spend the whole day together as a family." Marcus said, hearing this caused Kristy's face to light up and ask. "You promise?"

"I promise." Marcus replied, before he gave his sister a quick hug and left his house, along with Agumon, to pay a visit to his friend, however what Biyomon or the Damons didn't know was that the friend Marcus was going to visit was actually Yoshi and he planned to do a lot more than have a mere discussion with her.

-In a nearby alleyway-

As Marcus and Agumon continued their journey to Yoshi's, we see a Digital gate opening up and out of the gate steps a young girl, who looks to be around the age of 18, with shoulder length pink hair, bright red eyes and is wearing a light blue dress. 'I can't wait to see you again Agumon.' The girl thinks to herself, as a tiny blush appears on her face as she thinks about Marcus' Digimon partner.

As the girl was about to leave the alley, stepping out of the shadows appeared two dangerous looking characters, who blocked the girl's path, and from the look of their outfits, which consisted of a black biker jacket and dark blue jeans, they were part of a gang.

The first is a male who looks to be around 25 years old, has dark brown hair, which is mostly covered by a black bandana with a skull on the front, around his head.

The second male looks to be 20 years old, has got spiky black hair, has a scar on his left cheek and is wearing black sunglasses.

"Well, what have we here?" The older gang member asks in a dark and curious tone, which made the girl feel very scared.

"Yeah, walking all alone in an alley is pretty dangerous." The second one adds, as they walk up toward the girl, who in turn backs away. "Especially since you've run into us."

"Please, I don't want any trouble." The girl begged, as she was backed into the corner of the alleyway.

"Too bad. There's gonna be a lot of trouble." The bandana wearing gang member says.

"Yeah, for you guys." A voice said behind them. Hearing the voice caused the thugs to turn around and the thug wearing the sunglasses was rewarded with a right hook to the face, courtesy of Marcus, knocking him to the ground, breaking his shades in the process and knocking him out cold.

"You'll pay for interfering you punks!" The older thug said angrily, as he pulled out a switchblade from his jacket and charged at Agumon, however Agumon was ready for the attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled out, as he shot a small fireball from his mouth at the thug's hand, causing him to drop the blade, due to the fair amount of pain inflicted to his hand.

While the thug was distracted by the stinging sensation of Agumon's fire attack, Agumon ran towards the thug, jumped up and then slammed his left fist under the gang member's chin, knocking him in the air for a moment, before he fell back down on the hard ground, with a loud and painful sounding thud.

After recovering from the uppercut, the gang member sat up and saw Marcus and Agumon standing over him. "Should've stayed down, pal." Marcus said, before he and Agumon at the same time pulled their arms back and slammed their fists in the thug's face, knocking him out. After the fight was over Marcus and Agumon made their way over to the girl, to see if she was all right, but before they could ask, she wrapped her arms around Agumon and said, happily. "Thank-you Agumon. You saved me again."

Agumon thought to himself in a confused tone. 'Again?' It was then she kissed him on the top of his snout, causing Agumon to blush, and then it hit him, like one of Marcus' punches, as to who the mysterious girl was.

"Rhythm, is that you?" Agumon asked, in which the girl, now identified as Rhythm, nodded her head and said with a kind smile. "It's good to see you again, Agumon."

Rhythm then turned her attention to Marcus and said, as she gave a quick bow. "And Marcus. Thank-you for saving me too."

"It was no problem." Marcus said confidently, before he asked in a curious tone. "But, why did you come back to the real world?"

Rhythm then turned back to Agumon and replied. "I came back so I could see you, Agumon. I told you we'd meet again." Rhythm then kissed Agumon right on the lips, causing Agumon's face to become flushed with excitement and surprise, but after a moment Agumon closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as Rhythm.

As Agumon and Rhythm continued their heated kiss, Marcus took the Hypno Zapper out of his jacket and began to turn the dials on the device, until he found the function he what he was looking for, 'The Complete Love Slave Program.'

After Agumon and Rhythm broke a part from the kiss, Rhythm said in a loving tone. "I love you, Agumon."

"I love you too, Rhythm." Agumon replied, with the same amount of love in his voice. Marcus then handed Agumon the Hypno Zapper, getting the hint Agumon aimed it at Rhythm. "And that's why I want to use this on you."

"What's that thing?" Rhythm asked curiously, as to what Agumon what doing.

Agumon replied in a comforting tone. "Don't worry, Rhythm. It's something that will make you very happy."

Before Rhythm could ask any more questions, Agumon pulled the trigger and zaps Rhythm with a wave of multi-coloured energy. As the ray hits Rhythm, her eyes become glazed over and a warm, yet empty smile appeared on her face.

After the ray wares off, Rhythm's eyes returned to normal and Agumon asks in a curious and sly tone. "How do you feel, Rhythm?"

Rhythm replies contently. "I've never felt better." Rhythm then kisses Agumon on the lips and the two of them then lock lips for a few minutes, dueling with their tongues, and Rhythm allows Agumon's tongue to enter her mouth and allowing him to taste every bit of her mouth and her saliva as well.

When they release from the kiss, Rhythm asks, in a loving and submissive tone. "Is there anything I can do to please you, Master?"

"Not right now Rhythm. We have to help Boss acquire his mate." Agumon says.

"Of course, Master." Rhythm replies, before she, Agumon and Marcus left the alleyway and continued their destination to Yoshi's apartment, leaving behind the two unconscious gang members.

- At Yoshi's apartment, around 9:30PM -

Within Yoshi's apartment, we see Yoshi and Lalamon relaxing on the couch and watching TV, currently Yoshi and her Digimon partner were watching the news and a report came on the screen, telling how two wanted gang members were found beaten unconscious in an alleyway, were arrested and when the criminals regained consciousness they told they were beaten by a teenager in an orange jacket and an amber coloured lizard, which made Yoshi immediately think it was Marcus and Agumon's doing.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock door and a familiar male voice call out. "Hey, Yoshi. It's Marcus. Are you home?" Yoshi and Lalamon then got off the couch, went over to the door and opened it, to see Marcus and Agumon standing outside the doorway. "Marcus, what are you doing here?" Yoshi asked curiously. "And who is she?" Yoshi added, referring to Rhythm.

"This is Rhythm, a friend of Agumon's we ran into on the way here." Marcus replied.

'Rhythm? She really has changed.' Lalamon thought to herself, as she noticed how much taller, older and larger her breasts were. Before Marcus, Agumon and Rhythm had entered Yoshi's apartment Agumon had discovered a mode on the Hypno Zapper, known as the 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and used it on Rhythm to make her breasts larger and more sensitive, now Rhythm's breasts were around a triple F-cup size.

"After you beat up those two creeps?" Yoshi asked in a curious tone.

"How'd you know about that?" Agumon asked curiously, confused as to how Yoshi knew that.

"There was a report about it on the news." Lalamon replied.

"Yes, it's true. Agumon and Marcus saved me." Rhythm said.

"Hey, Yoshi. I was hoping to talk to you in private. Do you have a room where Agumon and Rhythm can hang out while I talk to you?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I have a second bedroom just opposite of mine." Yoshi replied, as she pointed down the hall. Agumon and Rhythm then made their way into the spare bedroom, leaving Marcus, Yoshi and Lalamon alone in the lounge room.

Marcus then took the Hypno Zapper out of his jacket and aimed it at Yoshi, which confused her as to what Marcus was doing, however before she could ask him, Marcus pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Yoshi, and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away and her eyes then turned blank, along with her expression.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon called out. "Marcus, what did you do to her?" Lalamon asked in a worried sounding tone.

"Don't worry, Lalamon she is fine." Marcus then aimed the gun at Lalamon, before saying. "And you will be too." Before she could react, Marcus then zapped Lalamon, placing the plant Digimon in the same hypnotic state as Yoshi.

Seeing as how he wouldn't be bothered now Marcus walked up to the entranced Yoshi and told her. "Yoshi, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Yoshi replied in a monotone voice.

"Yoshi, when you hugged me earlier you said it was because you missed me. Was that the only reason?"

"No... It's because I... I love you Marcus..."

Marcus then asked. "Why do you love me?"

"I love you because you are such a wonderful, kind, brave and strong person... You may have your faults, but you have such a strong spirit and a determination to never give up, even when things looked their worst... It's these qualities that make me can't help but love you..."

Marcus smiled hearing this; while in the Digital World he had thought about Yoshi a lot and realised he had fallen in love with her. To Marcus, Yoshi was beautiful, smart and now seeing how she had changed over the last five years she had become an incredibly stunning woman.

"I love you too, Yoshi. And that's why I want us to be together." Marcus said, as he began turning the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until he came across 'The Complete Love Slave Program.' Marcus then kissed Yoshi on the lips, causing the entranced girl to moan in Marcus' mouth. As Marcus continued to kiss Yoshi, Marcus aimed the Hypno Zapper at her and fired another multi-coloured wave, which hit Yoshi's head and after a moment Yoshi's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before they returned to normal. As Marcus continued the kiss, Yoshi closed her eyes and began to passionately kiss Marcus back, tasting each other's tongues and saliva.

After they broke from the kiss, Marcus looked into Yoshi's eyes and could see they were full of love and devotion for him. Yoshi then asked in a curious tone. "Master, what are you going to do about Lalamon?"

"Don't worry, Yoshi I know exactly what to do." Marcus replied slyly, before he turned his attention to Lalamon. "Lalamon, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Marcus." Lalamon replied in a laboured tone.

"Lalamon, You now know that I have started a harem, so far it only consists of Yoshi, however Megumi and Miki will join us and become my slaves. Also you will not find anything about Yoshi's appearance or personality unusual or different and you will think that it is normal that Yoshi is now my slave and Mistress of my harem." Marcus said, before continuing implanting more hypnotic commands. "Lalamon, you are now in love with Agumon. He is the most incredible Digimon you've ever known and you desire him as your mate, so much you're willing to become his slave. While Agumon is your master Rhythm is your mistress, who you are also attracted to. You will obey Agumon at all times because you totally trust him with your life and with any and all choices in your life from now on. When Agumon isn't giving you orders you will obey Rhythm and do as she tells you, unless Agumon says otherwise or it is in conflict with any of Agumon's commands." Marcus then switched the Hypno Zapper to 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and aimed it at Lalamon. "Lalamon, after I zap you, you will fall completely in love with Agumon and will be his willing and obedient love slave, now and forever." Marcus then fired a multi-coloured wave at Lalamon, which made the hypnotized plant Digimon moan as her breasts began to grow, until they were a good size for her chest and after a moment, Lalamon's state became less robotic and returned to normal.

Lalamon was about to make her way into the spare bedroom to see her new Master and Mistress, however Marcus blocked her path and asked Yoshi. "Yoshi, could you change Lalamon into something more sexy for Agumon?"

"Of course, Master." Yoshi replied obediently, before she pulled out her Digivice from her pants pocket. "DNA Charge..." Yoshi called out, as she surrounded herself in a pink coloured energy. "...Overdrive!'' Yoshi then slammed her hand on the top of her Digivice, causing a large amount of energy to shoot from her Digivice and hit Lalamon.

"Lalamon double warp Digivolve to...Rosemon!" Now standing in Lalamon's place was her Mega form, Rosemon, whose breasts were now around the same size as Rhythm's. "How do I look now?" Rosemon asked in a sly sounding tone.

"Much better." Yoshi replied. "Now, why don't you go and have some 'fun' with your master, while I have some with mine." Yoshi then took Marcus' right hand and escorted him to her bedroom. Once inside Yoshi got onto her bed, as Marcus aimed the Hypno Zapper at her and then fired a multi-coloured wave at Yoshi's chest, which made Yoshi moan as her breasts began to grow, until they were a triple F-cup size, and were larger than Rhythm's.

"Thank-you for my 'gift', Master." Yoshi said, she as took off her shirt, leaving her in a light orange bra.

"You're welcome." Marcus replied, as he placed the Hypno Zapper on the floor, got onto Yoshi's bed, made his way up to her, until he was on top of her and then began to massage one of Yoshi's new breasts, causing her to moan out in pleasure. Marcus and Yoshi then engaged in a passionate kiss and as they did, Marcus' hands began to travel down Yoshi's body, until they reached her waist. Marcus then pulled down her pants, throwing them onto the floor, revealing she was wearing a pair of light orange panties.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Yoshi removed Marcus' jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and muscles, seeing his bare chest was really turning her on. After that Yoshi takes off his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. As Marcus grabs the covers at the end of the bed and covers the two of them, expect for their heads, Yoshi removes her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked. Marcus then felt Yoshi's hands on the waistband of his boxers and with a swift motion, she pulls them down and throws them out of the bed, making them both completely naked underneath the covers. Marcus then kisses Yoshi's neck, causing her to moan in pleasure and as this is happening, Marcus pulls up the blankets and immediately, the two of them under the blankets start to move around a lot and moans and groans of pleasure and excitement fill the room.

Meanwhile Rosemon had made her way into to the spare bedroom and inside she watched as Rhythm was lying on the bed, dressed in only a white bra and white panties, while Agumon was on top of her and was kissing her deeply, while he slipped his claws underneath Rhythm's bra and were rubbing her breasts, causing Rhythm to moan in pleasure in Agumon's mouth. After a minute the pair broke apart for air, it was then Agumon and Rhythm noticed Rosemon and before they could say anything, Rosemon made her way over to the bed and as she did, she seductively slipped off her long black shoes, red gloves and the red clothing around her chest and thighs, leaving her completely naked before the two Digimon.

Rosemon then got on the bed and crawled her way up to Agumon, before she kissed him deeply on the lips. Agumon was surprised at this at first, but after a moment Agumon returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. After Agumon and Rosemon separated for air, Rosemon looked into Rhythm's eyes, both nodded their heads in some kind of unsaid agreement with each other and then the two of them locked their lips in a passionate kiss, dueling with each other's tongues and tasting each other's saliva, which greatly aroused the reptile Digimon.

After Rhythm and Rosemon broke from their kiss, they unexpectedly grabbed Agumon and positioned him, so he was lying with his back on the bed and both Rhythm and Rosemon were hovering over him. The two Digi-girls then met Agumon in a passionate three-way kiss, and as we exit the room we hear moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure fill the room.

-The next morning-

Within Yoshi's bedroom, we see Marcus and Yoshi's clothes scattered across the floor and within Yoshi's bed we find Yoshi resting on Marcus' muscular chest, both have satisfied smiles on their faces. Yoshi then lets out a small yawn, and then notices that she is totally naked in her bed and someone else is with her. She then opens her eyes and looks up to see her lover and Master, quietly sleeping, and not snoring one bit. Yoshi smiles lovingly as she continues to watch her Master sleep, but after several minutes of relaxing on her Master's strong, firm, and muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his naked body against hers, Yoshi decided it was time to get up.

Yoshi then slowly and gently gets out of the bed and begins to gather her clothes, placing them in a nearby washing basket, before she starts to pick up Marcus' clothes and the Hypno Zapper. While Yoshi is doing this, the sunlight from a nearby window hits Marcus in the eyes, causing him to stir, and opens his eyes to see Yoshi standing beside the bed with his clothes and the Hypno Zapper. "Good morning, Master. I hope you slept well." Yoshi says in a loving tone, as she places Marcus' belongings on the end of the bed.

Marcus smiled and replies, as he stretches his arms, before getting out of Yoshi's bed. "And good morning to you, Yoshi. I slept great. And what about you, Yoshi?"

"Incredible. Thank-you for such a wonderful night, Master." Yoshi replied lovingly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Marcus said, after they separated from the kiss, as he put on his underwear, followed by his pants.

"You're not staying, Master?" Yoshi asked curiously. "I was just about to make you breakfast and was hoping afterwards we could come back to bed and have some more 'fun'." Yoshi added, as she seductively traced her left index finger up and down Marcus' chest.

Marcus took Yoshi's hand away from his chest and told her. "As much as I'd love to stay with you, I have to head on home." "I promised Kristy we would spend the day together as a family." Marcus added, as he put on his shirt and jacket. After telling Yoshi this he expected Yoshi to be a little disappointed, however a warm smile appeared across her face, which confused Marcus a little. "Not only are you a wonderful Master. You're also an amazing brother." Yoshi said lovingly, before she kissed Marcus passionately on the lips, Marcus then returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

After they broke from the kiss, Marcus handed her the Hypno Zapper and told her in a somewhat commanding tone. "Yoshi, since I'll be with my family all day, I need you to find Megumi and Miki and turn them into my loving and devoted slaves."

"Your wish is my command, Master. By the end of the day Megumi and Miki will know how wonderful it is to serve such an amazing Master." Yoshi said in an obedient and loving tone.

"And you as their beautiful Mistress." Marcus replied sincerely, causing Yoshi to blush. "I know I can count on you. Thanks, Yoshi. I'll be back around ten." Marcus says, before he kisses her on the cheek and leaves her bedroom to get Agumon.

After placing the Hypno Zapper on her bed, Yoshi goes over to her wardrobe and puts on a change of clothes, consisting of a sleeveless light blue top, that show off a fair amount of her new cleavage, a pair of cream coloured shorts and a pair of red and white sneakers. Now that Yoshi was dressed, she picked up the Hypno Zapper, made her way into the lounge room, where she picked her car keys off a small table next to the couch and left her apartment.

Meanwhile in Yoshi's second bedroom, we see Agumon letting out a slight yawn as he slowly wakes up and he immediately feels a pleasant warmth around his body and when he opens his eyes and looks down, he's sees Rhythm and Rosemon sound asleep, snuggled up on Agumon's chest, with Rhythm on his right side and Rosemon on his left, thanks to the power of the Hypno Zapper Lalamon could remain in her Mega form for as long as she wanted and could switch forms if she chose so.

Agumon then lowers his head and gently kisses Rhythm and Rosemon on their foreheads, causing them to stir and gently smile at him.

"Did you have a good sleep my lovely rose?" Agumon asks Rosemon, in which Rosemon replies with a sly smile. "How do you think, Master? Last night with you and Mistress Rhythm was incredible."

"Rosemon is right, Master. Being so close to you and knowing that we are yours now. It is a wonderful feeling." Rhythm says in a loving tone.

Rosemon then added in her own loving tone. "I know exactly how Mistress Rhythm feels, Master. It makes me so happy to know I belong to you."

Last night as Agumon mated with Rhythm and Rosemon near the end, Agumon's instincts completely took him over and caused him to bite into the left side of both their necks, using only a small fraction of his mouth, leaving his mark, showing they were his mate and belonged to him.

"I'm glad you're both happy." Agumon said, before he brought Rhythm and Rosemon into a Passionate three-way kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's mouths as well as saliva. As they continued to kiss one another, Rhythm and Rosemon's hands began to slowly travel down Agumon's chest, down his stomach, however before they could go any further the trio was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Agumon wake up!" Marcus called out. "We have to go home now. Remember, I promised Kristy we'd spend the day together as a family?"

"Right, Boss." Agumon replied as he got out of bed, much to the disappointment of the two Digi-girls. "Do you really have to go, Master?" Rhythm asked in a somewhat saddened tone, as Agumon opened the door, revealing Marcus standing outside the doorway.

"I'm afraid so, Rhythm. But don't worry we'll be back around ten tonight." Marcus replied, before he and Agumon left the apartment, leaving Rhythm and Rosemon all alone in Yoshi's apartment.

Rosemon was still a little saddened she wouldn't be able to spend some more 'quality time' with her Master, until she felt Rhythm's arms wrap around her waist. "Don't worry, Rosemon. I'm sure we can keep each other 'company' until Master Agumon returns." Rhythm says in an enticing and seductive tone, as she began to kiss and lick the left side of Rosemon's neck, while placing her hands on Rosemon's voluptuous breasts, in which she starts to massage and fondle them rapidly, causing moans of pleasure to come out of Rosemon's mouth. When Rhythm is done, she turns Rosemon around, slowly leans both of them down, until Rosemon is lying on her back on the bed and brings her in for a deep and passionate kiss, as their breasts mould against one another's, causing Yoshi's room to become filled with moans and other sounds of pleasure.

-At the Damon household, around 8am-

Within the kitchen, we find Biyomon, Kristy, Sarah and Spencer having breakfast at the dining room table, which Sarah had lovingly prepared. As the Spencer family continued to enjoy their breakfasts, they all heard the sound of the front door being unlocked, and then, after the door was opened, Marcus and Agumon made their way into the kitchen. "Marcus!" Kristy called out happily, as her brother and his Digimon partner each took a seat, with Marcus taking a seat next to his sister.

"See, I told you I would return and I never break a promise." Marcus said as he put his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair a little, before he and Agumon began to dig into the delicious food. While Marcus and Agumon continued to eat, everyone else had finished theirs and now we see Spencer and Biyomon clearing all the dirty dishes off the table, before handing them over to Kristy and Sarah, who began to wash them.

As Marcus and Agumon finished off their breakfasts and Kristy and Sarah had finished cleaning the dishes, the doorbell rings and Spencer goes over to answer it.

"Good morning MR. Damon. Is Kristy home?" Marcus hears a familiar voice ask.

"Of course. Come on in." Spencer replies. Spencer moves out of the way to allow the guests inside and when the guests are revealed to Marcus, he is surprised to see Keenan and Falcomon and Thomas and Gaomon enter the room.

"Keenan? Thomas? What are you guys doing here?" Marcus asked curiously.

"You don't know what day it is today, do you?" Thomas asked in a curious and teasing tone.

"Well, I have been fighting in the Digital World for the last five years. So, I kind of lost track of time." Marcus replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's March the seventh. Kristy's birthday is today." Keenan informed him.

"It is?" Marcus said in a confused tone, before it hit him like a lightning bolt. "It is! I'm sorry I forgot, Kristy. I didn't even get you a present." Marcus said apologetically, however his sister just smiled at him.

"That's ok, Marcus. Having you back is the best present I could ask for." Kristy said sincerely, as she gave him a hug.

"Marcus may not have a present for you, but I do. Kristy, could you please turn around?" Keenan asked. Kristy wondered why Keenan asked her to do this, but she did as she was asked. Kristy then felt Keenan's hands roam gently around her neck and when he took his hands away from her, she looked down to see she was now wearing a beautiful gold necklace with a dark blue gem in the centre.

"Oh, Keenan. It's beautiful. Thank-you." Kristy said warmly, before she kissed Keenan on the lips, which he gladly returned, much to the surprise of Marcus.

"Wait a minute! Are you and Kristy going out?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes, I asked Kristy out on a date last year." Keenan replied, sounding a little bit embarrassed and nervous.

"And ever since then Keenan has become my boyfriend." Kristy added in a loving tone, as she embraced her boyfriend. "You don't have a problem with this? Do you Marcus?" Kristy questioned.

"Not at all." Marcus replied. "I was just surprised when Keenan kissed you was all." Marcus tells Keenan. "I know I can trust you Keenan. You're my friend and I know that you will take good care of my sister."

"Kristy means the world to me. I would gladly give my life to protect her. You can count on it, Marcus." Keenan replied, glad he wasn't in any sort of trouble with Marcus.

Thomas then began speaking. "Now that we've got that situation sorted out. I have my own present to give you, Kristy."

"What is it?" Kristy asked in an excited tone.

Thomas replied, as he handed Kristy a small rectangular card, which Kristy immediately recognized as a credit card. Thomas then pointed outside to a parked limousine and told Kristy. "I have arranged for you and your family to take an all day trip with Gaomon and myself. You can buy anything and we go anywhere you want."

"Oh, wow. Thomas, that's so generous of you. Thank-you." Kristy said in a cheerful tone, before she gave Thomas a hug.

Thomas replied, with a smile, as he separated from the embrace. "You're welcome. So, where would you like to go first?"

A wide smile appeared across Kristy's face before she gave her answer. "That's an easy choice. The mall." After that, Kristy, Keenan, Marcus, Thomas and the others got into the back, before the limousine drove off and headed to the mall.

Meanwhile, Yoshi had arrived at the apartment complex where Megumi and Miki were staying, after Megumi and Miki began working for DATS they quickly became best friends and after several weeks of working together, they decided to move into an apartment together, so they could spend more time together and save up some money. Anyway, within Megumi and Miki's apartment we see Megumi and the black and white Pawnchessmon Sitting on the couch watching TV. It was then they hear someone knocking on the door and Megumi gets up to answer it. "Who is it?" Megumi called out.

"Megumi, it's me." Yoshi called out.

Megumi then unlocks the door and is happy to see her friend, but is surprised to see her new 'assets'. "Oh, my goodness, Yoshi, What happened to you?" Megumi questioned, in a shocked tone.

"I don't really know. Last night everything was normal, but when I woke up this morning my breasts were bigger." Yoshi replied, sounding confused, but inside Yoshi's mind she mentally smirked, knowing it was her Master who did this to her, and the same thing she would do to Megumi and Miki.

Not wanting to continue the awkward conversation, Megumi lets Yoshi into her home and Yoshi asks in a curious tone. "Where's Miki?"

"She's still in bed sleeping." Megumi replied, before saying. "After Marcus left yesterday, we all went to a club to celebrate the return of our Digimon. I took the Pawnchessmon home around ten, while Miki stayed and continued to party. We're not too sure when she returned home, but I think she over did it with the partying and now is trying to get her energy back." Megumi then asked. "So, Yoshi what brings you here?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about, in private." Yoshi replied, before she focused her attention to the two PawnChessmon on the couch. "Could you please give us some privacy?" The PawnChessmon both turned to Megumi, who nodded her head, signalling for them to do as Yoshi asked. Both Digimon nodded their heads in unison, before they made their way into Megumi's room. After the black and white PawnChessmon left the room, Yoshi pulled out what looked like a toy blaster from her back pocket, which intrigued and confused Megumi as to why Yoshi had that.

"Yoshi, what's tha..." That was as far as Megumi could get in her sentence, before Yoshi pulled the trigger, sending a multi-coloured wave right at Megumi and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away and her eyes then went blank, along with her expression.

"Megumi, do you have a set of headphones I could borrow?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't...But Miki does...They should be in her room..." Megumi replied in a trance-like tone.

"Very good." Yoshi said as she began turning the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until she came across the 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and fired another multi-coloured beam of energy at Megumi's chest, which caused Megumi to moan, until her breasts were nearly the same size as Yoshi's and were just as sensitive.

Yoshi then made her way to Miki's bedroom, however before she left, Yoshi tells Megumi in a sly and commanding tone. "Megumi, I want you to massage your breasts and as you do I want you to imagine it is Marcus doing it. Also, I want you to repeat the phrase 'Marcus is my Master and Yoshi is my Mistress. I love my Master and Mistress and I will do anything they ask of me to please them.' Understand?"

"Yes Mistress..." Megumi replied, before she began to massage and fondle her breasts, letting out moans of pleasure as she did so.

Inside Miki's room, we find Yoshi looking around Miki's room, which had tons of clothes scattered across floor, while Megumi tried to keep her room clean, Miki was more sloppy when it came to cleaning. After a minute of searching, Yoshi found what she was looking for, a pair of headphones hanging out the back of a pair of cobalt jeans. After Yoshi took the headphones she opened up a small port on the underside of the Hypno Zapper and plugged the headphones inside it.

Yoshi then set the Hypno Zapper to a recording mode, which she had discovered before she made her way to Megumi and Miki's apartment. There was already a pre-recorded message, however with a few 'tweaks' and changing the names Yoshi made a new message, in which Miki says how she is Marcus' slave and how she loves to obey him and she loves to obey Miki too, because Miki is her mistress.

Yoshi then slowly made her way up to Miki's bed, where Miki was lying on top of the bed, sound asleep, dressed in a purple coloured bra and a pair of violet-blue shorts. Yoshi then gently placed the Hypno Zapper on the pillow, next to Miki's head and placed the headphones in Miki's ears, which made Miki stir in a little, but she continued to sleep. The Hypno Zapper then began to play the subliminal commands.

In Miki's mind she could hear Yoshi's voice, which had a seductive and hypnotic quality to it.

"Marcus Damon is your master. You are in love with and love to obey Master Marcus. Yoshi is your Mistress. You love and serve Mistress Yoshi when Master Marcus isn't giving you orders. You love it when either Master Marcus or Mistress Yoshi do your thinking for you or give you orders. You will always obey Master Marcus before Mistress Yoshi. You also love your slave sister, Megumi. When you obey Master Marcus or Mistress Yoshi you will be rewarded with pleasure and you will never disobey us. To disobey your Master or Mistress causes you pain, but you are a good and obedient slave who will never disobey Master or Mistress."

As the message continued to repeat itself and brainwash the sleeping girl, Yoshi returned to the living room to see Megumi still her 'playing' with her breasts, occasionally moaning Marcus' name as she did so.

"You can stop now." Yoshi ordered, in which Megumi did as she was told and lowered her arms to her sides. Yoshi then asked slyly. "Megumi, did you enjoy 'Marcus' touching you?"

"I did, Mistress..." Megumi replied in a monotone voice.

"If you wish to receive more pleasure from Marcus you will have to become his slave and you must show your complete love and loyalty to Master Marcus, me and to your new sister. Is this the life that you desire?"

"It is..." Megumi replied, with a hint of desperation in her tone.

Yoshi says, placing her hands on each side of Megumi's head. "And with this kiss, you shall become Marcus' slave and the only man that you will love and serve, now and forever." Yoshi then locked lips with Megumi and kissed her passionately.

As Yoshi continued to kiss the entranced girl, she starts to feel Megumi returning the kiss, the girls start dueling with their tongues, tasting each other lips and saliva and after Yoshi breaks from the kiss, she can see Megumi's eyes are no longer glazed over, but are now filled with love and devotion to Yoshi and Marcus.

Yoshi and Megumi were about to kiss each other again, but were interrupted when they heard a seductive voice ask. "Mind if I join in, Mistress Yoshi?"

Yoshi and Megumi turned around to see Miki, now wearing a white top and dark magenta jacket, with a sexy smile on her face, holding the Hypno Zapper in her right hand and her breasts now the same size as Megumi's.

"Go right ahead." Yoshi replied slyly, before she, Megumi and Miki went into a three-way kiss. Their kissing becomes more passionate and intense in which they enjoy the taste of each other's mouths and saliva. They bring each other in a deep hug as they continue the kiss. When they break from the kiss for air, Yoshi says in a commanding tone. "Come with me girls. We need to get new 'uniforms' for our Master."

"Yes, Mistress." Megumi and Miki both replied in an obedient tone.

"Before we go, Mistress. I have to do one thing." Megumi said, as she made her way to her room.

Meanwhile the black and white PawnChessmon were waiting penitently, they were curious about the moans coming from outside the room until Megumi poked her head out from the door and told the two Digimon in a cheerful tone. "Hey guys. Yoshi, Miki and myself are going out for a while and won't be back until tomorrow. You think you can keep yourselves fed and amused until we get back?"

Both Pawnchessmon nodded their heads in unison. "Alright then. See you later." Megumi said happily, as she left the apartment, with her new Mistress and slave sister.

As the day progressed Marcus, Kristy and the others spent around three hours at the mall. Kristy had purchased a whole wardrobe worth of clothes and other possessions, including a DVD Kristy had wanted to see for some time now, As Kristy continued her shopping spree, Thomas tricked Marcus and Agumon into carrying all of the new clothes and other possessions by betting they weren't strong enough. After loading all of Kristy's new belongings into the boot of the limousine, they all went to Thomas' mansion, where Marcus met Relena, who told Marcus how Thomas cured her disease and said that Thomas thought of Marcus as a quite stubborn and at times thoughtless person, but knew he was a good person and respected him as a friend.

After the slightly awkward introduction, everyone went into the lounge room, which was twice the size of the Damon's, with a massive couch and a twenty-five inch television screen. Kristy put the DVD into the DVD player and everyone took a seat to watch the film, which went for two hours.

After the film was over, Thomas invited everyone to his backyard, where they had a picnic and as they ate, Marcus told Keenan and Thomas about his time in the Digital World, Kristy told how she and Keenan were in the same class and were both top grade students and Thomas told how he teamed up with Nanami, in the hopes to study and cure other diseases. Finally, to end Kristy's present, Thomas took her and her family to the same amusement park they had been to five years ago, only this time there was no Citramon to bother them.

When it was around six o'clock, Kristy decided that was enough for one day and decided to go home and when the limousine stopped outside the Damon household everyone stepped outside, except for Thomas and Gaomon. Kristy thanked Thomas for such a wonderful birthday, in which Thomas replied that he was happy to do it, before the limousine took off and headed back to Thomas' home.

Realising it was starting to get dark, Keenan told Kristy. "I've got to go too. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Kristy." Keenan then gave Kristy a quick kiss on her left cheek and then started to make his way home.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Agumon had taken all the presents out of the boot, had brought them upstairs and had placed them in Kristy's room, while Kristy and Spencer and Sarah went into the lounge room to watch TV, Sarah started cooking dinner. Half an hour later Sarah had finished cooking and everyone sat down to eat.

After everyone had finished eating, they all went back to the living room to watch some more TV, until around nine o'clock when Kristy decided it was time for some sleep. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight mum. Goodnight dad. Goodnight Marcus and Agumon" Kristy said, as she made her way upstairs with Biyomon to her bedroom.

Marcus then stretched his arms and said, as he let out a yawn. "Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too. Coming Agumon?"

"Right, Boss." Agumon replied, as he followed Marcus to his bedroom, once inside Marcus and Agumon made their way to the balcony, slowly and quietly opening the glass door. Once outside Marcus jumped for a near by tree and then climbed his way down. Agumon then attempted to make a jump for the tree, but came up a little short and ending up landing on top of Marcus, knocking them both to the ground. After recovering from Agumon's mishap, the duo made their way to Yoshi's place to have some more 'fun' with their slaves.

- At Yoshi's apartment, around 10:00PM -

Standing outside Yoshi's apartment we see Agumon and Marcus, who is searching through his jacket pockets, until he finds what he was looking for, a spare key to the apartment Yoshi had given him that morning. Marcus then unlocks the door and then he and Agumon step inside. Once inside Marcus makes his way to Yoshi's bedroom, to see Yoshi, lying in the centre of her bed, wearing a pink bikini top and a pair of pink panties. Lying on her left is Megumi, wearing a white bikini top and a pair of white panties and on her right is Miki, wearing a black bikini top and a pair of black panties, all three girls are looking at Marcus in a seductive and loving way. "Yoshi, I see you were able to complete your 'mission' and I take it you both wish to become members of my harem?" Marcus asked, as he made his way to Yoshi's bed, as he removed all his clothing, minus his boxers, while a smile appeared across Yoshi's face, Megumi and Miki both blushed seeing their Master's muscular chest and well developed body.

"Yes, my Master. I am yours. My body for your pleasure and my mind, to help please you and aid my new sister as well as Mistress Yoshi." Megumi said in a warm and loving tone.

"Megumi took the words right out of my mouth." Miki says in her own warm and loving tone, before adding. "You have my love, my loyalty, and my heart forever, Master."

Marcus, Megumi and Miki then lovingly embrace each other and engage in a three way passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva and mouths, while Yoshi happily watches.

Meanwhile Agumon had entered Yoshi's spare bedroom and was greeted with a very intriguing site, before him was Rhythm and Rosemon, sitting on their knees on Yoshi's bed, locked in a passionate kiss, as they massage and fondle each other's breasts. After they break from the kiss, they hear a sly voice say. "I see you were able to keep yourselves 'entertained' while I was gone." Rhythm and Rosemon then turn their heads to see their Master staring at the two naked Digimon, with a sly smile on his face.

Rhythm replies in her own sly tone. "We were, but it will be much more pleasurable if you were with us."

"Would you care Join us, Master?" Rosemon asked in an enticing tone.

"Who could refuse two beautiful Digi-girls like you?" Agumon asks, causing both Digimon to blush. Agumon then climbs onto the bed and joins his mates in a three-way passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva, and, as this is happening, Agumon starts to massage both slaves' breasts, causing them both to moan in pleasure in Agumon's mouth.

-One week later, and what a week it had been-

The next day after Marcus and Agumon each had a 'passionate night' with their slaves, they returned home and Marcus used the Hypno Zapper on his parents to make them more understanding about his and Agumon's new 'relationships' and 'convinced' them it was time he found his own place to live. Marcus then went over to Megumi and Miki's place while they were at work and after being let in by the PawnChessmon he hypnotized them, telling them that they won't find anything about Megumi's, Miki's, Yoshi's, Rhythm's or Rosemon's appearance or personality unusual or different and that it was normal that Marcus and Agumon had more then one lover. When school was over Keenan and Kristy went back to her place and when they entered her room, they were confused to see Marcus there, holding what looked like a child's toy blaster, however before either of them could ask any questions, Marcus placed Keenan and Kristy in a highly suggestive state, where Marcus told them they wouldn't find anything strange or different about Yoshi, Rhythm, Rosemon, Megumi or Miki and that it would be a good idea if he moved out, though he did promise he would visit occasionally. After he was finished with Kristy, he placed post-hypnotic suggestions into Keenan. He said that he would treat Kristy right and would never do anything to harm her, even though he did trust Keenan, he still was a big brother and wanted to make sure his little sister would be taken care of.

At five o'clock Marcus and Agumon were called down to the police station, where Chief Sampson explained how if he and Agumon were able to bring peace back to the Digital World, then they would make an excellent addition to the police force and made Marcus a Squad Captain, which entitled him to a generous amount of payment, command over Yoshi, Megumi and Miki (Something he already had) and a Squad Captain's uniform, consisting of a police officer's hat, a pair of dark blue pants, black shoes and a dark blue jacket, with an officer's badge pinned on the left side. Not wanting Agumon to feel left out, Chief Sampson awarded Agumon a badge too, which he pinned to his right training brace and told them they would start work in a week, before he saluted Marcus and Agumon and they saluted back.

During the week, Marcus had found a three-bedroom apartment in the city for him, Agumon, their slaves and the PawnChessmon to live in, normally an apartment like that would cost over one hundred thousand yen a month, however the owner of the apartment recognized Marcus as one of the heroes who destroyed Belphemon, during Kurata's attack and so he lowered the rent to thirty thousand, which Marcus had no trouble paying for.

Inside Marcus' apartment we see three bedrooms and the first one has two beds, a private bathroom and a television set, which belongs to the black and white PawnChessmon.

The second bedroom belongs to Agumon and inside, we see Agumon lying on a fairly large bed. To his right is Rhythm, who is wearing an amber coloured harem top and a pair of amber coloured panties. While on his left is Rosemon, who is wearing a red harem top and a pair of red panties. Both female Digimon are rubbing his chest in a gentle and pleasurable way, while they kiss each other passionately.

Lastly, in Marcus' bedroom we see Marcus, dressed only in his boxers, relaxing on his bed, surrounded by his love slaves.

Behind him is Yoshi, who is wearing her 'uniform' and a pink collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with three diagonal orange lines, like on Marcus' Digivice, and is massaging his back and kissing him deeply on his neck.

To his left is Megumi, who too is now wearing a collar, only it is coloured white, and is massaging the left side of his chest and body.

Lastly, on Marcus' right side is Miki, and just like Megumi and Yoshi is dressed in her 'uniform' and has a black collar around her neck, and is massaging the right side of his chest and body.

As the three girls continue to pleasure their Master, Yoshi surprises Marcus by bringing him in for a deep kiss and as Marcus and Yoshi continue kissing, Yoshi looked at Megumi and Miki and in some kind of unsaid agreement, Megumi and Miki grab a hold of Marcus' boxers and take them off, leaving him completely naked.

And as we exit the room, we hear Marcus let out a loud moan of pleasure, shortly afterwards we hear Yoshi, Megumi and Miki begin to let out their own moans, cries and other sounds of pleasure.


End file.
